


The Tattoo Inside My Brain

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi, it's soft but what's new, more pack bonding adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Pack dynamics are weird to get used to.Or, things keep changing but Seungmin and Jisung know they can work through it.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	The Tattoo Inside My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to Sorry I Swear I’m Alive! The end of last semester and the start of this one were,, not super great tbh and I lost a lot of motivation for this series for a while, but I think I’m back on track, more or less! I’m giving up on a regular upload schedule temporarily but I will say I’ll post on Tuesdays when I do have something, so there’s that. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the update!!

Pack dynamics are weird to get used to. All things considered, Seungmin and Jisung have been adjusting well, but Seungmin knows their situation isn’t really ideal for settling. They knew it would be hard, having only two wolves in the group, but they’re both determined to make it work. Regardless, there are some things they both have to get used to. 

By default, as the only two truly pack-bonded members – though they’re looking into if there’s a way for Jeongin’s magic to mix in with theirs more completely – Jisung and Seungmin are alpha and omega respectively. They by no means fit the stereotype, however. 

It starts at a fansign. 

Fansigns are always loud and chaotic; it’s just an occupational hazard. Generally, Jisung and Hyunjin are the two most affected by this, as they’re the most easily startled. 

Recently, though, Jisung has been reacting differently, and it’s weirding Seungmin out a little. 

Seungmin isn’t sure why anyone would give Minho and Jeongin party poppers, but it happened anyway. They’re running around the stage, trying to sneak up behind other members and startle them. Jeongin gets Hyunjin to drop to the ground, but his punishment is sprinting away and having to try to convince Chan to protect him from the big scary vampire. 

Seungmin doesn’t see where Minho went until the toy pops right between him and Jisung. Instead of hitting the floor like usual, though, Jisung instead jumps  _ at _ Minho – at least, enough to put himself between the little explosive and Seungmin. 

Minho, satisfied with the reaction, meanders off to try to get a jump out of Chan. He’ll most likely end up getting his party poppers stolen and used against him, but Seungmin isn’t about to tell him that. He’ll just watch and laugh. 

Jisung, on the other hand, just settles in closer to Seungmin and smiles innocently. 

“Hi, cherry,” he says, and Seungmin can’t help but smile. 

“Hi, Jisungie,” he responds, letting Jisung lean his head onto his shoulder. 

For the rest of the fansign, Jisung stays close to Seungmin, but it isn’t until a few days later that Seungmin figures out what’s going on. 

He and Jisung are walking home from the company building. The sun has already dipped below the skyline but it’s not yet below the horizon. 

“Minnie, can I hold your hand?” This in and of itself isn’t unusual, but something about Jisung’s tone has Seungmin suspicious. Instead of responding, though, he just takes Jisung’s hand. 

When they get to an intersection, Jisung firmly plants his feet a whole two meters from the end of the sidewalk, refusing to get any closer until the light changes. Seungmin shoots him a glance but doesn’t question him further. 

When Seungmin tries to jaywalk, though, it’s a whole different story. Jisung plants himself while Seungmin checks both ways, but refuses to move to cross, even when Seungmin pulls at his arm. 

“Jisung, c’mon, there’s nobody coming. I wanna get home.” 

“It’s not safe.” His words are muffled a little behind his mask, and from his eyes Seungmin can see he’s pouting. 

“Sungie, we do this all the time. C’mon.” 

When Jisung still refuses to walk, Seungmin just lets go of his hand and crosses on his own. Jisung startles and sprints after him, just as a car approaches. 

Thank heavens, Jisung makes it across before the car reaches the intersection, but Seungmin feels his heart pounding in his throat. 

“Jisung! What were you thinking? You have to look both ways before crossing the street, you should know this!” Jisung just silently reaches out and takes Seungmin’s hand again, threading their fingers together and letting him march them home. 

“I don’t know what’s up with you lately but I’m not having it.” They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch in the living room. 

“What do you mean?” Jisung sounds genuinely confused, and that’s honestly what concerns Seungmin most. He doesn’t even know what he’s been doing or why. 

“All of this I’m-a-knight-in-shining-armour, let’s-protect-Seungmin-by-flinging-myself-in-front-of-cars nonsense. Whatever sort of complex it is you’ve worked yourself into, I’m cutting it off here.” Seungmin feels a little harsh, but he knows if he doesn’t stop this now it’ll just be harder to address in the future. 

“I’m just … I’m supposed to protect you, y’know? And I know I’m not very good at it–” Seungmin cuts him off. 

“Jisung, you don’t have to protect me.”

“But–”

“I get what you’re trying to do, I really do, and I know it’s not an instinct that’s easily tempered, but I’m asking you to try–” 

“But I  _ want _ to protect you!” Seungmin sighs a little, easily giving in when Jisung opens his arms. He ends up with his head on Jisung’s chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat. 

“I know, love, I know. It’s natural that you want to protect me. When it causes you harm, though, I can’t encourage that. It’s okay that you’re easily startled, and it’s okay that you want to keep me safe. I don’t mind either of those things, because they’re part of what makes you our Jisungie.” He reaches up and pinches Jisung’s cheek, making him laugh. “What you did the other day, though, chasing me across the street even when there was a car coming, that could’ve ended really badly. I would feel  _ awful _ if something ever happened to you while you’re trying to protect me.” 

Jisung wraps his arms tighter around Seungmin, smiling when he presses a soft kiss to his collarbone. 

“I’ll try to work on it. I can’t promise it’ll never happen, but I’ll definitely work on being more aware of my surroundings.” 

“Thank you, love. That’s all I could ever ask.” 

“I love you, cherry.” 

“I love you too.” 

Seungmin knows Chan is worried about him, but he doesn’t know why. 

He doesn’t think he’s been doing anything too worrisome, but with Chan it could be anything from an observation to a full-blown premonition, and it’s sometimes hard to tell the difference. 

Seungmin just isn’t sure how to ask him about it without knowing what it is. Luckily, he doesn't end up having to ask. Chan approaches him first. 

It's been a long day, and everyone has unofficially gathered in the living room. Somewhere along the line, a wordless unanimous decision was made to order takeout because no one wants to cook. 

"I'm hungry," Jeongin announces. "When can we eat?" 

"Well, what does everybody want?" Chan realizes immediately after speaking that he has opened a door that cannot be closed. Five people immediately start talking over each other, all vying for different foods. 

Seungmin, curled up between Hyunjin and Jisung, just blinks blearily at the sharp increase in noise level, not bothering to add his voice to the cacophony. He'll eat whatever ends up getting chosen and he isn't in the mood for anything in particular, anyway. 

Chan, after a few more moments, manages to get everyone under control. 

"Okay, we're just gonna go around and everyone says what they want, and if there isn't a clear majority we'll vote. Sound good?" 

Various noises of agreement come from around the room. Seungmin just tucks his face into Jisung's neck and waits for his turn to vote. 

As the proverbial ball passes around the room, a variety of foods are tossed out for consideration. Seungmin barely pays attention until he feels Jisung’s chest rumble as he clears his throat. 

“I vote Thai,” he announces. Felix cheers. Jisung then lifts a hand to gently run through Seungmin’s hair. “How ‘bout you, cherry?” 

“Thai sounds good,” Seungmin mumbles, relaxing into the touch. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin protests. “He’s only voting that because Jisung did!” 

“You’re just salty no one else wants pizza, Hyunjin-hyung.” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Guys!” Chan interrupts. “I’m sure Seungmin’s voting for chicken because it’s what he wants to eat.” 

“I don’t know why we even bother asking Minnie what he wants,” Hyunjin grumbles, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “He just goes with whatever Jisung picks, anyway.” 

Seungmin feels Jisung tense under him. He reaches over and takes Jisung’s hand, nuzzling into his neck in the same motion. 

“Relax, Sungie. Hyunjinnie’s fine. My honor doesn’t need defending,” he murmurs into Jisung’s neck. Jisung just raises his other hand to pet through Seungmin’s hair, not relaxing in the slightest. 

“Hyunjin, that was uncalled for,” Chan says. “We’re all tired and we just want some food. Let’s finish voting and get an order in.” 

Hyunjin sulks for a few minutes, but Felix migrating to curl against his side cheers him up quickly enough. 

“Seungminnie, I’d like to talk to you before bed, please.” It’s Chan. Seungmin has no idea what he wants to talk about; it could be anything from tomorrow’s schedule to a song that won’t see the light of day for a year. 

“Okay, hyung. Your room or mine?” 

“Let’s head to mine. It’ll be quieter.” Alright, that means it’s probably a more serious – or at least more personal – talk. 

"Should I put on pajamas now, or will it be a quick talk?" 

"Let's get pajamas on. I'm hoping this won't take long, but better safe than sorry, yeah? I don't want to wake anybody up." 

"Sounds good. Ten minutes?" 

Chan nods, tugging Seungmin in for a quick kiss before releasing him. As Seungmin turns to head to his room, Chan smacks his butt. He whirls around but Chan is already escaping to his own room. Seungmin just makes a mildly disgruntled noise in his general direction before turning back. 

It doesn't take long to get ready; most of the ten minutes is spent convincing Jisung he doesn't need to come sit in Chan's room with them. 

"But what if you need me?" 

"Sungie, baby, you're right across the hall. If I need you I'll come get you, ok?" 

Jisung looks unconvinced. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise. It's been ten minutes though, so I'm heading to Chan's room. Don't stay up for me because I might sleep with Chan, so cuddle Hyunjin if you need someone to hold, alright? I love you." 

"I love you too." Seungmin gives him one more kiss before making his way to Chan's room, only detoured briefly by Hyunjin in the hallway. 

"Channie-hyung?" Seungmin calls, not seeing him. 

"Yes, darling?" Chan appears, already wrapped in a blanket. "You took a while, honey." 

"I know. I had to reassure Sungie about six times." 

They migrate to Chan's bed, wrapping themselves in layers of bedding before Chan starts up the conversation again. 

“I’m worried about you, Minnie.” 

“What–?” Chan shushes him, taking hold of his hand. Seungmin closes his mouth, letting Chan continue. 

“I’m worried about the whole pack dynamics thing.” Seungmin opens his mouth again but Chan continues before he can find the words to interrupt. “You’ve been deferring to Jisungie more and more on decisions lately. I just need to check that you’re not sacrificing any of your own wants or needs for Sungie’s sake.” 

Seungmin sometimes forgets how little experience Chan has with packs, given how good of a leader he is for theirs. 

“Hyung,” he starts but pauses, not really sure how to explain it. “I’m deferring to Jisungie on things that we both agree on, or in times when I’m not in the headspace to make whatever decision is happening.” It’s Seungmin’s turn to shush Chan when he tries to interrupt. “We’ve discussed it. Verbally. There’s consent involved, hyung, and we’re not stupid enough to trust instinct entirely on this stuff.” 

“That’s good. Can I ask what the boundaries are you discussed?” 

“Mostly what decisions he’s allowed to answer for me on. The base rule is if it’s a decision that will affect me or the group in or for more than 16 hours I have to have input. Like tonight, though, he knows what foods I like and stuff like that, so I’m fine following his lead on those things if I’m in a headspace where decisions are tough.” 

“Are you still in that headspace? Was this a bad time for this conversation? You can always tell me if you’re uncomfy or need more time before a talk or anything, you know.” 

Seungmin sighs softly and leans against Chan’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay now; I was just tired earlier and my mind was all muddled. Food helped. And I know, I promise.” 

“Thank you, darling. Do you want to stay here to sleep?” Seungmin nods, curling closer to Chan. “Let’s get you comfy, okay baby?” 

Chan easily maneuvers Seungmin under the covers, taking his glasses off his face and putting them in the spare case on his bedside table before tucking them both in. 

“Sleep well, darling. I love you.” 

“You too, hyung.” 

Seungmin wakes up knowing it’s going to be a bad day. For starters, he wakes to a cold, empty bed when he knows for a fact he was cuddling Chan when he fell asleep last night. He buries himself further into the blankets but after maybe ten more minutes, he accepts that he has to get up. 

The thought of going all the way back to his own room and having to pick out clothes sounds exhausting, so Seungmin’s happy when he sees a small stack of fabric on Chan’s desk. Seungmin pulls on the clothes, satisfied to find himself in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. The comfort gives him enough confidence to venture out into the common area. 

He finds Jisung on the sofa, staring intently at his phone. Seungmin wordlessly settles in next to him, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Sleep well, cherry?” Jisung brings a hand up to pet Seungmin’s hair. Seungmin nods, curling closer. 

“Jisungie, what do you want for breakfast?” Chan calls from the kitchen, poking his head into the living room immediately after. “Oh, Seungminnie, you’re up! What do you want?” 

Seungmin just curls closer to Jisung, nuzzling into his neck. Jisung knows what he needs. 

“Can you make some eggs, hyung? For both of us?” 

“Of course!” Chan disappears back into the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” Seungmin mumbles into Jisung’s neck. 

“No need to thank me, baby.” As Jisung speaks, Jeongin comes in and flops onto the couch next to them. Jisung wordlessly reaches out and tugs Jeongin closer, who latches onto Seungmin like an octopus. 

“You ok, hyung?” Jeongin sounds concerned and Seungmin feels bad, but Jisung cuts in before he can try to force himself to respond. 

“He’s alright, just having one of those days.” 

“Aww, poor baby puppy.” Jeongin pets his head, starting to hum softly, and Seungmin melts into a vaguely werewolf-shaped puddle. Head pats are the absolute  _ best.  _

Eventually, everyone else drags themselves out of their rooms, some just as Chan calls that breakfast is ready. Jisung keeps an arm around Seungmin’s waist as they move to the kitchen, but Seungmin does insist on feeding himself. He’s not helpless. 

Minho clearly notices Seungmin’s mood, since he keeps throwing concerned glances across the table. Jeongin bumps his shoulder, pulling his attention. 

“It’s a baby wolfie day,” he murmurs, just loud enough for Seungmin to catch. 

“Oh, okay.” Minho smiles reassuringly at Seungmin. 

Other than that, breakfast passes fairly uneventfully. 

“Do you have homework, babydoll?” Minho catches Seungmin before Jisung can steal him away, wrapping gentle arms around his waist. 

“Yeah.” 

“Want someone to sit with you while you work?” Seungmin pauses, not sure about his response. He doesn’t really want to have to talk or interact with people, but he knows he probably shouldn’t be alone. Thankfully, Jisung intercepts again. 

“It’s okay, Minho-hyung. I’ll stay with him.” With a soft kiss, Minho hands him off to Jisung. 

“Let’s go get some work done, cherry.” 

And maybe more of their time is spent cuddling than studying, but at the end of the day, Seungmin feels much better. 

Jisung’s been acting clingier than usual lately. It comes in waves, but even just on average his and Seungmin’s level of affection has been kicked up a few notches. It’s been a few days since Seungmin’s last bad day, but Jisung’s still taking the seat next to him on every car ride and curling up against his side while he does homework. 

No one else seems to notice until Changbin playfully tries to steal Jisung’s seat next to Seungmin during their nature documentary and receives a low growl in response. Thankfully, Changbin doesn’t respond as violently as others (read: Hyunjin) might. All it takes is a raised eyebrow for Jisung to sheepishly look away, hiding his face in Seungmin’s shoulder as he slyly steals his seat back. 

“Sungie, we’ve talked about this,” Seungmin says. “I’m fine, okay, baby?” 

Jisung just hides deeper in his shoulder. 

“I know,” he whines. “I’m trying, I promise!” 

Seungmin just sighs and slings an arm over his shoulders. 

“Want me to come to the studio with you tonight?” 

“Minnie,” Changbin immediately cuts in, “I love having you at the studio but we’ll get nothing done if you’re there.” 

To be fair, 3racha don’t usually let people join them when they’re producing because it tends to turn into a cuddle pile and no one gets anything done. Seungmin, however, knows Jisung won’t be able to concentrate if he doesn’t have Seungmin literally within arm’s reach for a few more hours. 

“What if I bring my own work? We can all be productive and Sungie won’t be all fidgety.” 

Changbin looks to Chan, who nods. Jisung breaks into a bright smile, leaning across the armrest of the loveseat to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks, hyung! I promise I won’t get distracted!” 

“Good luck with that, sweetheart.” 

Seungmin has recently decided that napping with Jisung is one of his favorite down-time activities. Honestly, napping with anyone is great, but there are certain perks to Wolf Bonding Time™, as Jisung has started calling it. 

The first perk is the ability to pull Jisung away from almost anything – usually things he doesn’t want to do – by invoking Wolf Bonding Time™ (yes, Jisung does say “™” out loud). This usually involves Jisung, at the studio, sending Seungmin a text that reads something like ‘save meeeeeeee’ or ‘what if … you came and cuddled with me? haha just kidding … unless … ?’ There are times Seungmin can’t, obviously, but it’s usually in the evenings that Jisung needs rescuing, and Seungmin needs a break from his homework more often than not anyway, so it works out. Besides, Jisung saves Seungmin from unwanted social interaction with very little prompting. 

That usually involves Jisung either giving Seungmin a hug and walking out of the room while still holding him or, occasionally, literally picking Seungmin up and carrying him out of the room. The latter has resulted in Seungmin nearly being dropped several times, so he’s not quite as keen on it. 

The second perk is how well they’ve learned to read each other. Some of it is just wolf senses, and knowing how to read other wolves, but some of it is the bond. They don’t share emotions, but being bonded makes them both sensitive to changes in the other’s scent, so they’re more aware of it. 

Jisung’s getting better at reading when Seungmin needs down days before Seungmin even knows he needs them. Seungmin, in turn, can tell the days Jisung needs a little more affection and a little more reassurance than usual. 

The third perk is Seungmin’s favorite: the size difference. The first time either of them shifted in the dorms, they decided to do it together. Minho and Changbin both called Jisung and Seungmin by the wrong names all afternoon, which was incredibly entertaining. 

Basically, Jisung’s wolf form is huge. 

Seungmin’s is … not. 

Honestly, though, it just makes it better. Seungmin doesn’t often get to feel small, since he’s one of the tallest members, but he definitely feels small when he and Jisung cuddle in their wolf forms. 

“Minnie,” Jisung calls, bouncing into the living room. Seungmin glances up from his book. 

“What’s up?” 

“I wanna cuddle,” Jisung whines, flopping down onto Seungmin’s lap. Seungmin giggles, rearranging Jisung so he can still read. 

“Alright.” Jisung whines again, grabbing at Seungmin. 

“I wanna wolf cuddle! I need Wolf Bonding Time™!” Seungmin just laughs. 

“Alright, Sungie. Hand me my bookmark and we can go cuddle.” 

Changbin, who’s sitting on the other end of the couch, steals Jisung for a couple kisses to give Seungmin time to stretch and shake out the pins and needles in his legs. He also gives Seungmin a kiss but Jisung gets impatient and drags Seungmin off to their bedroom. 

While Seungmin shifts, Jisung quickly rearranges his bed to form a more nest-like shape of blankets. Then, while Seungmin settles into the pile of blankets, Jisung shifts. 

Seungmin always forgets just how much bigger than him Jisung gets in this form. Seungmin knows he’s on the small end for wolves, not much bigger than a large dog, but Jisung is big enough to rival plenty of bears. 

Jisung carefully climbs up onto the bed and curls around Seungmin, effectively completely engulfing him. He spends a little while nudging at Seungmin, rearranging them into the most comfortable position, then grooming him, and then just rubbing their noses together. Seungmin makes a soft noise that’s the rough equivalent of purring, relaxing completely back against Jisung. Surrounded by warmth and softness, it’s easy to drift off. 

One thing Seungmin likes but won’t ever admit to out loud is waking to find the whole pack in their room, mostly piled on top of him and Jisung. It settles something deep inside of him, seeing the whole group safe and sleeping together. 

**Author's Note:**

> for random spoilers and bad puns, follow me on twitter @/unaaguamala


End file.
